Say It With Flower, Philip
by Endou
Summary: Philip memang bisu juga tuli. Namun nyatanya, semua hal itu tak menghalanginya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Shoutarou. AU  Alternate Universe , SHOUNEN-AI. Review please? W/Double FF


**Disclamer :** I own NOTHING

**Rating:** T

**Pair :** Shoutarou/Philip –slight Ryuu/Akiko

**Author:** Shinkuna'me

**Warning :** **OoC, Shounen Ai, AU** (alternate universe), Typo(s), **Mute!Philip**, dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cring~ Cring~

Bunyi sebuah lonceng yang sengaja digantungkan dibagian kusen pintu sebuah toko menggema ditelinga sang pemilik. Ya, hanya sang pemilik bukan sang pengunjung. Karena, sang pengunjung adalah seorang yang tuna rungu. Sang pemilik toko berbalik untuk menyambut sang pelanggan. Hanya tersenyum tanpa sapaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu, ia sudah hafal dengan pengunjungnya ini yang memang beberapa hari ini selalu mengunjungi tokonya.

Dengan cekatan, ia merogoh _note_ di saku celananya dan menuliskan sesuatu, ("Kau kemari ingin membeli bunga lagi, Philip-_kun_?")

Sang pengunjung yang dipanggil Philip tadi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum separuh minta maaf. Ya, ia tak bicara. Karena, ia adalah seorang yang tuna wicara.

("Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau harus lebih ceria, Philip-_kun_!") nasihat sang penjual bunga yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri oleh Philip.

Philip tersenyum. Membuat gerakan yang menandakan kalau ia sedang tertawa. Tertawa… tanpa suara.

Sang penjual bunga kemudian menulis lagi, ("Jadi, kau ingin membeli bunga apa hari ini?")

Philip kemudian merogoh saku celana yang dikenakannya. Menarik keluar sebuah PDA yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi pada seseorang. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas _keypad _PDA itu. Menimbulkan suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi sang penjual. Ya, sang penjual. Karena sekali lagi, ia tuna rungu.

["Aku ingin membeli bunga Anemone lagi, Aki_-chan_. Satu tangkai saja,"]

Akiko, sang penjual bunga pun tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan 'tunggu-sebentar-kuambilkan' pada Philip yang masih setia tersenyum. Tak lama, Akiko kembali dengan setangkai bunga Anemone di tangannya. Bunga Anemone itu terlihat apa adanya. Segar bagai baru dipetik. Tak ada pita ataupun _plastic_ bening penghias selayaknya yang biasa orang lain minta.

Ini lain, bunga itu tak berhiaskan apapun. Hanya terlihat… sebagaimana bunga itu seharusnya terlihat. Tapi, bukankah bunga itu jadi terlihat lebih cantik?

Philip tersenyum senang dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di PDA-nya, ["_Arigatou._ Aku akan datang lagi besok,"]

Setelah menyerahkan uang untuk membayar bunga Anemone yang dibelinya, Philip segera berbalik dan meninggalkan toko itu.

Cring~ Cring~

Lonceng itu kembali terdengar setelahnya.

"Pelanggan itu lagi, Aki-_chan_?" panggil seseorang pada Akiko.

"Hmm, begitulah Ryuu-_kun_," sahutnya pada seseorang itu.

"Philip, ya? Aku kadang kasihan melihatnya sulit berkomunikasi pada orang lain," lanjut Ryuu.

"Jangan begitu, Ryuu-_kun_! Kau sama saja sedang menghinanya. Ia punya harga diri," nasihat Akiko pada sosok yang sejak tadi dipanggil 'Ryuu-_kun_'.

"Maaf… Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud menghinanya kok," sahut Ryuu cepat-cepat. Berjaga agar sandal dalam genggaman tangan Akiko tak 'menyapa' kepalanya.

"Bagus!" ujar Akiko puas dengan jawaban Ryuu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… tiap hari beli satu tangkai bunga itu, untuk apa?" lanjut Ryuu penasaran dengan tingkah pelanggan baru toko kekasihnya.

"Ryuu-_kun_, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu? Kau tidak pernah dengan istilah 'Katakanlah dengan bunga', ya? Philip-_kun_ menggunaka bunga-bunga itu sebagai ganti kalimat yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya, Ryuu-_kun_!" terang Akiko gemas.

"Ohh… lalu, arti bunga yang selalu dibelinya itu apa?" tanya Ryuu masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"**Anemone**. Artinya… **Ketulusan**,"

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

Pik! Pik! Pik! Pik!

Bunyi PSP yang sedang dimainkan oleh pemuda dengan rambut madu lembut itu terdengar begitu mengganggu telinga orang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tak urung membuat sosok itu jengah juga, "Shou-_chan_, bisa kau berhenti memainkan PSP-mu itu? Kita 'kan sedang berjalan. Nanti jatuh," nasihat sosok tersebut berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

"Tidak bisa, Marina. Ini sedang krisis," sahut pemuda 'Shou-chan' itu tak mengindahkan nasihat sosok di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Ah, aku duluan ya, Shou-_chan_. Rumahku 'kan belok ke sini," ujarnya melambaikan tangan yang tentu saja tak dilihat oleh Shoutarou karena pandangannya tak juga beralih dari PSP miliknya.

"Sampai besok, Marina," sahutnya pelan. Entah niat atau tidak.

Tak terasa, pemuda itu telah sampai di depan rumahnya, "_Tadaima_," serunya pada penghuni lain rumah itu.

"_Okaeri_, Shou-_chan_. Ah, bisa tolong ambilkan surat-surat?" Sahut sang _Kaasan_ lembut menyambut anaknya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan sang _Kaasan_, Shoutarou berjalan keluar menghampiri kotak suratnya. Dibukanya penutup kotak itu dan mengambil semua kiriman yang ditujukan pada alamat rumahnya.

"Hmm? Lagi-lagi..." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya mengamati bunga Anemone yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya, huh? Yang lebih penting, aku ini bukan perempuan. Masa' dikirimi bunga?" lirihnya mengerutkan dahinya.

Masih dengan kerutan di dahi ia berseru lantang, "Hei, siapa pun kau yang mengirimiku bunga! Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau mengirimiku hadiah lain tapi, terima kasih ya!" dan kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan bunga Anemone yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Tanpa Shoutarou sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya diujung tikungan dengan senyum tulus, 'Sama-sama, Shoutarou. Aku senang kau mau menerima bunga Anemone itu,' batin sosok itu dalam hati dan melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih-nya, Shoutarou kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meletakkan surat-surat di atas meja dan menaruh bunga yang ia dapatkan ke dalan vas yang telah diisinya dengan air.

"Kau dapat bunga lagi, Shou-_chan_?" Tanya sang _Kaasan_ melihat kesibukan anaknya yang tengah memperhatikan satu tangkai bunga Anemone dalam vas porselen cantik.

"Begitulah," sahut Shoutarou seadanya.

"Wahh, Anemone ya?" Ucap sang _Kaasan_ terdengar senang di telinganya.

'Anemone?' Batin Shoutarou mengulang nama bunga itu dalam hatinya.

"Kau dapat bunga itu dari siapa, Shou-_chan_? Gadis cantik kah? Pemuda manis kah?" Tanya sang _Kaasan_ dengan wajah err- berbinar senang? Terlebih, apa yang dimaksud nyonya tersebut dengan 'pemuda manis'? Apa ia mengharapkan anaknya akan 'menyimpang'?

'Pemuda manis? _Kaasan_-ku ini sudah gila ya?' batin Shoutarou sewot

"Salah satu penggemarku mungkin? Yang jelas aku tidak tahu dan tidak perduli," Sahut Shoutarou separuh jujur dan separuh berbohong. Ya, ia memang jujur jika mengatakan kalau ia tak mengetahui siapa sang pengirim bunga tersebut. Tapi, ia mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan saat ia mengatakan jika ia tak perduli siapa yang mengiriminya bunga. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok pengirim bunga tersebut. Gadis cantik kah? Pemuda manis kah? Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi ikutan berpikiran abnormal seperti ibunya? Sepertinya menerima bunga akan berpengaruh pada orientasi seseorang. -?-

"Hahh, sayang sekali. Tapi, Shou-_chan_, kau harus senang karena menerima bunga ini. Terlebih, pengirim bunga ini orang yang baik," ujar sang _Kaasan_ tersenyum mengelus puncak kepala putranya.

"Ya… ya… Eee, _chotto_! _Kaasan_ tahu pengirim nya?" Shoutarou memandang ibunya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"_Kaasan_ tidak tahu, Shou-_chan_," jelas sang Kaasan sabar pada putra-nya.

"Lalu apa yang _Kaasan_ maksud dengan 'pengirimnya orang baik'?" Tanya Shoutarou masih berupaya menyelidiki.

"_Kaasan_ tahu karakter pengirim bunga itu, dari bunga yang dikirimnya, sayang," terang sang _Kaasan_ lagi.

"Hahh?"

Sang _Kaasan_ tak lagi menyahut namun mengambil sebuah buku di rak dan menyerahkannya pada Shoutarou, "Anemone, sayang. Bunga itu memiliki arti 'Ketulusan',"

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

Cring~ Cring~

Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi. Menandakan masuknya seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan beberapa _paper clip_ yang ia gunakan sebagai jepit rambut ke sebuah toko bunga. Dengan sekejap, hidung sang pemuda menangkap wangi manis berbagai bunga di dalam toko itu.

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum lembut dan mulai menulis, ("Anemone lagi, Philip-_kun_?")

Pemuda yang dipanggil Philip tadi merogoh saku celananya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di PDA miliknya, ["Aku minta bunga Arbutus untuk hari ini, Aki_-chan_. Tanpa penghias seperti biasa ya,"]

Akiko tersenyum dan mulai mencarikan bunga yang diminta Philip. Masih dengan senyumnya, Akiko menyerahkan bunga yang diminta Philip dan mengiringi kepergian pelanggannya dengan tawa geli.

"Apa bunga yang dimintanya kali ini, Aki-_chan_?" Tanya Ryuu penasaran.

"Arbutus,"

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

"Shou-_chan_?" Panggil Marina pada sosok pemuda yang entah sudah berapa lama menjadi sahabatnya itu seolah pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kiamat langsung terjadi saat itu juga.

"Hmm?" Sahut Shoutarou asal-asalan.

"Shou-_chan_!" Panggil Marina lagi lebih keras pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm?" Sahut Shoutarou lagi-lagi tak begitu mengindahkan panggilan Marina.

"Shou-_chan_! Shou-_chan_! Shou-_chan_! Shou-_chan_! Shou-"

"Marina, bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Sahut Shoutarou kesal.

"Habis, dari tadi Shou-_chan_ cuek," balas Marina tidak mau kalah.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Aku jadi tidak konsetrasi nih," ujar Shoutarou kesal karena sejak tadi Marina terus saja mengganggu acarnya membaca buku yang diberikan _Kaasan_-nya kemarin malam. Ternyata ia penasaran juga.

"Itu dia, Shou-_chan_! Sejak kapan kau mencampakkan _game-game_ konsol-mu itu dan malah membaca buku?" Tanya Marina horror.

"Sejak kemarin malam kurasa," Jawab Shoutarou kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Aku akan minta seseorang mengajariku bertobat," gumam Marina mengelus dada.

Dan setelahnya, mereka pun kembali berpisah jalan. Sepanjang jalan sejak berpisah dengan sahabatnya, Shoutarou terus saja melanjutkan acaranya membaca. Masalah akan jatuh nantinya, itu urusan belakangan.

'Ketulusan, cinta yang tidak akan pudar, ya? Dia jatuh cinta padaku, huh?' batinnya percaya diri. Yah, tak salah juga apa yang dipikirkanannya. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Shoutarou tak langsung memasuki rumahnya melainkan mengecek kotak surat rumahnya. Mengecek apakah ada bunga lagi untuknya. Dan benar saja, setangkai bunga tergeletak di sana. Dengan hati-hati, Shoutarou mengambil bunga itu dan melepaskan kertas kecil yang terikat di sana. Membuka dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana,

'Untuk Hidari Shoutarou'

Sama halnya seperti kemarin, Shoutarou pun kembali berseru lantang, "Hei, pengirim bunga! Bisakah kau memberikanku _game_ konsol saja? Tapi, terima kasih bunganya,"

Ia pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Bunga lagi, Shou-_chan_?" Tanya sang _Kaasan_ tersenyum jahil.

"Yahh..." Sahut Shoutarou seadanya kesal digoda terus.

"_Kaasan_, ini bunga apa?" Tanyanya sulit mengenali bunga dalam genggamannya.

"Coba _Kaasan_ lihat," pinta sang _Kaasan_ mendekat pada anaknya.

"Ini bunga Arbutus, sayang," jawab sang _Kaasan_ akhirnya.

"Bunga ini artinya apa?" Tanya Shoutarou lagi.

"Kenapa tidak cari sendiri?" Goda _Kaasan_-nya lagi berlalu meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang seolah mengataka 'jawab-aja susah-amat?'.

Dengan tergesa, dibukanya buku pemberian _Kaasan_-nya kemarin, "**Arbutus**. Artinya...'**Kamulah yang kucinta**',"

"Hee~ Benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Gumamnya menyeringai. Ahh, ternyata memiliki 'penggemar rahasia' menyenangkan juga, ya?

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

Cring~ Cring~

'Pasti Philip-_kun_ lagi,' batin sang penjual bunga, Akiko menyiapkan _note_ dan pulpennya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Philip.

"Permisi," diluar perkiraannya, sosok yang memasuki tokonya bukanlah Philip melainkan pemuda lain dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup tampan dan rambut cokelat yang terlihat berantakan.

Akiko memasukkan kembali _note_ di tangannya ke dalam saku, "Ya? Kau butuh bunga apa?"

"Uhm…tolong rangkaian bunga untuk altar nya," pinta sosok itu agak kaku.

"Baru pertama kali beli bunga, ya? Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Akiko beramah tamah dengan pelanggannya selama ia sibuk merangkai bunga yang diminta.

"A-ah, Hibari Shoutarou _desu, yoroshiku_," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Panggil saja aku Akiko, ya? Oh, kau boleh menambahkan '_kawaii_' jika kau mau," balas Akiko sedikit bercanda.

'_Like I will_,' batin Shoutarou menanggapi ucpan Akiko barusan.

Cring~ Cring~

Suara lonceng itu bergema untuk kedua kalinya di sore itu. Namun, tak kunjung ada suara yang keluar dari mulut sang pengunjung. Pengunjung yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan menjadi pelanggan tetap toko bunga itu. Sosok pemilik nama Philip. Akiko meninggalkan kesibukannya sebentar dan tersenyum pada Philip. Mengisyaratkan kesibukannya sementara sebelum bisa melayani kebutuhan sang pemuda manis itu.

Iseng, Shoutarou mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengunjung lain toko itu dan kesan pertamanya adalah-

'Woaah! _Bishounen_…'

Merasa diperhatikan, Philip pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan mendapat seorang pemuda tampan dan rambut cokelat berantakan tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedikit merona karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya. Mata Philip sedikit melebar tak percaya. Tentu saja ia tak percaya dengan kebetulan ini. Yah, ia memang tak pernah memperkirakan akan bisa dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan pemuda impiannya itu. Pemuda tampan yang sudah cukup lama mengambil perhatiannya.

Merasa masih diperhatikan, Shoutarou kembali berbalik menatap Philip, "Hei, kenapa kau menggunakan _paper clip_ di rambutmu?" ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda manis.

Ia pikir, ia akan mendapatkan balasan atas ucapannya tadi. Namun, apa yang didapatkannya justru sebuah…

Senyuman minta maaf?

'Kenapa dia?' batin Shoutarou tak habis pikir. Bingung juga, pasalnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah senyuma minta maaf. Padahal ia tak menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Ini rangkaian bungamu, Shoutarou-_kun,_" ujar Akiko membuyarkan lamunan Shoutarou.

"_Sankyu_," sahut Shoutarou menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan berjalan pulang.

Akiko melambaikan tangannya, "Datang lagi, ya?"

Ia pun mengeluarkan _note_-nya dan mulai menulis hingga-

BRUK!

Philip berjongkok tanpa sebab.

Dengan _panic_, Akiko ikut berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan Philip, "Philip-_kun_? Philip-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" serunya yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Philip.

Wajah Philip memerah dan terlihat tengah tertawa. Akiko terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat pelanggannya itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Oh! Jangan-jangan pemuda berambut berantakan tadilah sosok yang selalu dikirimi bunga oleh pelanggannya itu? Siapa tahu?

Philip menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berdiri, meraih PDA-nya dan mulai mengetik, ["Aku tidak apa, Aki-_chan_. Aku hanya merasa sangaaatt senang barusan,"]

Akiko tersenyum ganjil dan merebut PDA Philip tiba-tiba. Ia mengetik sesuatu di sana, ("Aku tahu. Pasti karena pemuda tadi kan~")

Philip melebarkan matanya, tersipu mau dan berusaha merebut kembali PDA miliknya. Akiko menjauhkan PDA Philip dari jangkauan dan kembali mengetik, ("Jangan pelit Philip-_kun_, ceritakan padaku,")

Philip terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Akiko mengembalikan PDA milik Philip dan Philip pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

["Aku tidak kenal dia pada waktu pertama kali melihatnya, Aki-_chan_. Aku tak pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama. Saat itu aku sedang berkeliling kota dan ak-"]

Batas karakter pada PDA-nya habis. Setelah memperlihatkannya pada Akiko, Philip menghapus semuanya dan mulai melanjutkan,

["Aku melihatnya di taman dengan seorang anak kecil. Kupikir awalnya ia baru saja membuat anak itu menangis. Karena –dia terlihat sangat cuek saat itu. Ia memilih memaika-"]

Philip menghapus dan kembali mengetik, ["Ia memilih memainkan PSP ditangannya ketimbang memperhatikan anak kecil di sebelahnya. Namun ternyata aku salah Aki-_chan_. Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggui anak itu hingga _Kaasan_ anak itu menemukan mereka."]

["Kau tahu? Saat itu dia berwajah sangat lucu. Ia tampak sedang menggerutu kecil dan bergerak gelisah di kursi. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia hanya canggung dengan anak kecil itu. Lucu sekali, bukan?"]

Philip kembali mengetik namun Akiko menghentikannya. Akiko mengambil _note_-nya dan menulis, ("Aku mengerti Philip-_kun_. Kau ingin bilang, kalau kau jatuh cinta pada kepribadiannya 'kan? Kau cukup simpan sebagai harta berhargamu sendiri saja, Philip-_kun_. Sulit berbagi tentang 'dia', 'kan?") goda Akiko.

Philip hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan mengetik, ["Aku minta bunga Baby's Breath-nya, Aki-_chan!_ Meski terlambat, aku akan mengantarkan nya malam ini juga,"]

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

Sepanjang perjalanannya pulang dari toko bunga, Shoutarou terus saja menghela napas. Terbersit rasa kecewa di hatinya mendapati kotak surat rumahnya kosong saat memeriksanya tadi. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan, kotak suratnya seolah tak pernah absen untuk diisi oleh setangkai bunga. Apa orang yang selama ini mengiriminya bunga sedah menyerah mengejarnya? Dangkal sekali, pikir Shoutarou kecewa. Yah, sedikit banyak ia memang menaruh harapan kalau ini akan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Misalnya, mereka jadi pasangan, begitu?

"_Kaasan_, ini bunganya," ujarnya pada sang _Kaasan_.

"Terima kasih, Shou-_chan_," sahut sang _Kaasan_ mengambil rangkaian bunga dan berjalan meninggalkan Shoutarou.

Shoutarou mengambil PSP yang sudah dicampakkannya sejak kemarin dan mulai memainkannya lagi.

Ting! Tong!

Bel rumahnya berbunyi cukup nyaring.

"Shou-_chan_, coba lihat siapa yang datang," pinta sang _Kaasan_.

Tanpa membalas ucapan _Kaasan_-nya, Shoutarou membuka pintu rumahnya, "Siapa?" sapanya tanpa nada ramah sama sekali dalam suaranya. Namun, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Kontan, hal itu membuat Shoutarou makin kesal.

"Ck, pengganggu," gerutunya menghampiri pagar rumahnya dan berusaha mencari pelaku perbuatan iseng tersebut. Saat hendak kembali ke dalam rumah, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul dari dalam kotak suratnya, menarik perhatiannya.

Ia pun membuka kotak surat itu dan mendapati setangkai bunga di sana. Seperti biasa, ada kertas yang terikat di tangkainya.

'Maaf hari ini aku telat mengantarkannya, Hibari Shoutarou-_kun_'

Begitulah yang tertulis.

Shoutarou mengendus bunga itu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap dapat melihat sosok yang selalu mengiriminya bunga. Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di tikungan ujung jalan. Ia mengamati sosok itu dengan seksama. Menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

"Oi, siapa di sana?" serunya berharap orang itu akan mendekat. Memperjelasnya untuk melihat.

'Itu _bishounen_ di toko bunga tadi, 'kan?' batinnya. Merasa ragu dengan penglihatannya, Shoutarou mengucek matanya dan kembali mefokuskan matanya pada tikungan itu. Namun ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Hanya udara kosong yang ditangkap matanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga ketahuan," gumam Shoutarou tak ambil pusing.

"Bunganya kuterima!" Serunya. Ia pun mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

"Hari ini **Baby's Breath**, ya? **Cinta yang tiada akhir**, huh?" lirihnya merasa tersanjung dengan cinta dari sang pengirim bunga.

Katakan saja kau senang, Shoutarou-_chan_~

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

["Terima kasih, Aki-_chan_. Aku akan datang lagi besok,"]

Cring~ Cring~

Dan lonceng toko itu pun kembali berbunyi.

Sekeranjang kecil bunga Clover. Itulah pilihannya untuk hari ini. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menyusuri jalan kota tempatnya tinggal. Melangkah riang dengan rumah sang pemuda impian sebagai tujuannya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan sekeranjang bunga yang tergenggam halus di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan sebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup mewah namun tetap berkesan sederhana. Dirogohnya saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari sana. Diletakannya keranjang bunga itu di aspal dan mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

'Aku tidak terlambat hari ini ^^'

Itulah yang ditulisnya.

Setelah menyelipkan kertas itu diantara bunga-bunga dalam keranjang, dibukanya penutup kotak pos rumah itu dan meletakkan keranjang bunga yang digenggamnya sejak tadi di sana. Senyuman di wajahnya melebar dan ia pun melangkah pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata indah mengawasinya sejak tadi.

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..."

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu berlari. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang diburu oleh waktu.

'Pokoknya, hari ini aku harus mengetahui pengirim bunga-bunga itu!' Tekadnya dalam hati.

Tanpa memperdulikan napasnya yang semakin lama semakin pendek, Shoutarou mempercepat larinya. Berusaha sesegera mungkin mencapai rumahnya dan mengamati. Yah, atau setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengintip untuk mengetahui siapa gerangankah si pengirim bunga-bunga yang diterimanya.

Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti, "_Bishounen_ itu?" Bisiknya tak percaya.

Dirinya kini telah berdiri di tikungan mengarah rumahnya. Sedikit bersembunyi dan mengintai apa saja yang dilakukan namja yang cukup familiar baginya di depan rumahnya. Tepatnya, di hadapan kotak suratnya. Dengan dada yang berdebar tegang, Shoutarou terus mengamati apa yang dilakukan pemuda manis tersebut. Dari tempatnya mengintai kini, terlihat Philip tengan meletakkan sebuah keranjang bunga di aspal dan menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas kecil. Setalah selesai dengan kesibukannya menulis, Philip terlihat menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalan keranjang bunga kecil yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kotak surat miliknya.

Setelahnya, ia pun melangkah pergi. Menunggu sesaat dan memastika bahwa Philip tidak akan berbalik, Shoutarou keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri rumahnya. Tergesa, ia buka kotak surat itu dan mendapati sekeranjang kecil bunga berhelai empat berwarna hijau tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan.

Sebuah bunga dengan panampakan yang unik. Lucu dan terlihat polos, bunga Clover.

"Jadi, dia orang yang suka mengirimiku bunga?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tak melupakan kebiasaannya, ia kembali berseru, "Ooi! Terima kasih, ya!"

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia memasuki rumahnya. Meletakkan keranjang kecil itu diatas meja. Menjejerkannya bersama vas-vas berisi bunga lain yang diterimanya tempo hari.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Shou-chan. Lihat, dahimu mengkerut, tuh," ujar sang _Kaasan_ iseng.

"Oh_, kaasan?"_ Sahut Shoutarou sepertinya sudah biasa dengan tingkah aneh ibunya.

Sang _Kaasan_ hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah anaknya, "Sudah tau siapa yang mengirim bunga, Shou-_chan_?"

"Akan kujawab setelah _Kaasan _menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Apa, Shou-_chan_?"

"_Kaasan_, kau selalu di rumah. Jadi, kau pasti sebenarnya sudah tadi dari jauh-jauh hari siapa yang mengirimiku bunga, 'kan?" tuntut Shoutarou.

"Kau memang cerdas, Shou-_chan_! Benar-benar calon detektif! " Seru sang _Kaasan_ senang.

"Kenapatidak memberi tahu?" Ujar Shoutarou selidiknya lagi.

"Karena, _Kaasan_ ingin kau sendiri yang mengenali dan memahami sosok pengirim bunga itu,"

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

Dan di sinilah Shoutarou berdiri, di depan sebuah toko bunga yang kemarin dikunjunginya. Hari ini sekolah libur dan ia bisa menyelidiki tentang si tuan pengirim bunganya itu.

Cring~ Cring~

Loceng itu berbunyi saat dirinya memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang," suara ramah sang pemilik menyambut pendengarannya.

"Ah, kau datang lagi rupanya, Shoutarou-_kun_?" Ucap Akiko ramah.

"Shoutarou-_kun_?"

"Ah, maaf kalau aku lancing langsung memanggil nama depanmu begitu. Tidak apa 'kan, aku bolehkan memanggilmu begitu?," ujar Akiko dengan lancang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Shoutarou hingga memerah.

"Ooiii!"

"Aki-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?" Tanya Ryuu geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Wajahnya menyebalkan sekali sih, Ryuu-_kun_. Jadi, Shoutarou-_kun_ mau beli bunga apa?" Tanya Akiko seolah tengah melayani anak kecil.

"Hei, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak lima tahun!" Shoutarou merungut kesal.

"Iya... Iya... Maaf ya,"

"Aku ke sini bukan ingin membeli bunga. Aku cuma ingin mencari tahu soal _bishounen_ itu," terangnya melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' Akiko.

"_Bishounen_?" Ulang Akiko bingung.

"Mungkin yang dimaksudnya itu Philip, Aki-_chan_. Anak itu 'kan memang manis," ujar Ryuu mengerti akan maksud Shoutarou.

"Namanya Philip?" Tanya Shoutarou.

"Iya, namanya Philip. Kenapa kau ingin tahu soalnya, Shoutarou-_kun_?" Jawab Ryuu ramah pada pelanggan toko kekasihnya itu.

"Ohh, belakangan ini aku selalu mendapat kiriman bunga. Lalu, kemarin aku mengetahui kalau pengirim bunga itu adalah si _bishounen_ itu," terangnya sesingkat mungkin dan seketus mungkin seolah ia sebal dengan tingkah Philip yang mengiriminya bunga.

"Tuh kan, Ryuu-_kun_! Apa kubilang!" Seruan semangat Akiko tiba-tiba bergema.

"Ya, Aki-_chan_. Kau benar. Lebih baik kau segera jawab permintaan Shoutarou-_kun_," sahut Ryuu tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak enak membicarakan ini denganmu, Shoutarou-_kun_. Tapi, karena kau kelihatannya anak baik dan tidak akan memandang Philip sebelah mata… jadi, apa boleh buat. Ayo, kuseduhkan teh untukmu," ujar Akiko menarik tangan Shoutarou ke bagian dalam toko.

Setelah mempersilahkan Shoutarou duduk, Akiko segera beranjak untuk menyediakan teh untuk Shoutarou. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan teh dan beberapa kue kering di atasnya.

"Baiklah, Shoutarou-_kun_. Jadi, kau ingin tahu tentang apa saja soal Philip?" tanya Akiko akhirnya.

"Yahh, misalnya seperti dia itu seperti apa orangnya dan lain-lain," sahut Shoutarou asal.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semua. Tapi, kau harus jawab pertnyaanku dulu. Deal?"

"_Deal_!"

"Shoutarou-_kun_, apa kau suka pada Philip?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari belahan bibir Akiko.

Bruuuush!

Shooutarou menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya tadi dan menoleh cepat pada Akiko, "Maaf?"

"Baik… Baik… aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya kubuat sederhana? Jadi, apa motif-mu ingin mengenal Philip lebih jauh, Shoutarou-_kun_?"

"Entahlah,"

"Apa kau menaruh hati padanya hanya karena dia memberimu banyak perhatian dalam bentuk yang unik?"

"Entahlah,"

"Atau kau hanya ingin mengetahui sosok pengirim bunga itu? Kau hanya menyukai sisi ini dari Philip?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa begitu tertarik? Dan aku, mungkin punya jawabannya. Mungkin… karena dia Philip?" sahut Shoutarou tersenyum.

"Lucu. Boleh juga. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau tentang Philip," ujar Akiko menyesap teh miliknya.

"Hehehe, aku hebat juga membuat alasan," kekeh Shoutarou berbangga.

"Shoutarou-_kun_, Philip itu tuna rungu dan tuna wicara," jelas Akiko menatap Shoutarou serius.

"…" tak ada respon dari Shoutarou.

"Kau pasti mengerti istilah-istilah itu, 'kan?," lanjut Akiko.

"…" masih tak respon dari Shoutarou.

"Jadi, kau masih menaruh hati padanya?" tanya Akiko lagi.

"Ahahahahaha~" tiba-tiba Shoutarou tertawa keras membuat Akiko terkaget.

"_Wakatta~ Wakatta~._ Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia malah tersenyum minta maaf saat aku berbicara padanya. Kenapa tidak mengaku sejak awal saja? Benar-benar _bishounen_ aneh," komentar Shoutarou pedas.

"Dia tidak ingin kau memandangnya sebelah mata, Shoutarou_-kun_," sahut Akiko siap dengan sandal ditangannya

"Nyatanya 'kan tidak,"

PLAK! Sandal itu menampar kepala Shoutarou keras.

"Kebanyakan orang akan melakukannya, Shoutarou-_kun_," ingat Akiko.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan apa sekarang, Shoutarou-_kun_? Memacarinya?" tanya Akiko dengan wajah berbinar layaknya seorang _Kaasan_ yang mendengar bahwa putranya akan segera mendapat seorang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, tidak,"

"Lho?"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika terus memujaku dari jauh, tahu!" seru Shoutarou jahil berlari pulang.

"_Kora_!," gerutu Akiko.

"Sudah bicaranya, Aki-_chan_?" tanya Ryuu menghampiri 'Aki-_chan_'nya.

"Mereka berdua itu, masa' mau seperti itu terus?" gerutu Akiko lagi.

"Hahahaha, itu 'kan terserah pada mereka, Aki-_chan_. Itu hubungan di antara mereka…" ujar Ryuu mengingatkan.

"Hubungan seperti ini harus sedikit di provokasi, Ryuu-_kun_!" seru Akiko mengabaikan perkataan Ryuu.

"Aki-_chan_…" panggil Ryuu berusaha menghentikan.

"Sip! Aku ada ide. Ryuu-_kun,_ kau HARUS mau jadi _team support_-ku!" serunya lagi.

'Tak bisa menolak…' batin Ryuu kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

**===%%%%===%%%%===%%%%===**

["Aku datang lagi besok,"]

Cring~ Cring~

"Ryuu-_kun_, waktunya bergerak," ujar Akiko serius seolah tengah menjalankan misi penting dan entah dari mana lagu _mission impossible_ bisa terdengar.

"Pastikan Philip-_kun_ pergi sebelum kau menukar bunganya!"

Dan Ryuu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan keluar membawa bunga Periwinkle putih di tangannya. Berjalan pelan menuju rumah Shoutarou, dan mengganti bunga yang di letakkan Philip di sana dengan bunga yang dibawanya. Melepaskan kertas yang Philip ikatkan pada bunganya dan membacanya.

'Semoga kau senang menerimanya'

Sip, tidak ada kalimat yang harus diganti. Sebaiknya ia cepat mengikatkan kertas itu pada bunga Periwikle yang dibawanya dan segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang melihat kelakuannya. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?

Ryuu pun melangkah pulang pada kekasihnya.

Hari semakin sore. Sudah waktunya Shoutarou sampai di rumahnya dan benar saja. Bayangannya sudah ada di tikungan itu. Cahaya kemerahan matahari sore menimpa tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Terlebih dengan seringai yang terkembang sempurna di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tampak menawan dan menggoda saat itu.

Tak langsung memasuki rumah, ia memeriksa kotak suratnya terlebih dahulu, "**Periwinkle**?"

Tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa membedakan bunga-bunga.

"**Memori yang membahagiakan**? Hahh?"

Sama halnya dengan kemarin, hari ini pun Ryuu menukar bunga Philip dengan bunga yang dibawanya atas perintah Akiko. Ditukarnya bunga Orchid yang seharusnya sampai ke tangan Shoutarou dengan bunga **Sweet William** di tangannya.

Dan seperti yang sudah seharusnya terjadi, bunga itu sampai pada Shoutarou, "**'Berikan aku satu senyuman'**? Yah, aku memang tidak pernah tersenyum untuknya sih,"

Esoknya pun begitu, "**Lily putih**, **'Sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamamu/mengenalmu'**. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Hari berikutnya pun begitu, "**Sweat pea**, **'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan' **dan.. **Carnation pink**, **'Aku takkan melupakanmu'**. Kenapa kau mengirimiku bunga seperti ini, Philip?" cicitannya terdengar diantara hembusan angin.

Hari ke hari, bunga yang di terima Shoutarou bagai menyiratkan sebuah perpisahan.

"Philip akan pergi?" lirihnya memainkan bunga Lily putih indah di tangannya dengan pandangan sedih. Dirinya banyak tak focus belakangan ini. Ia sering kedapatan tengah terbengong dengan PSP di tangannya tanpa memainkannya. Ia terlihat makin kacau dari hari ke hari. Membuat Philip yang memperhatikannya dari jauh pun ikut khawatir akan keadaannya. Membulatkan keputusannya untuk menemui Shoutarou secara langsung. Menanyakan keadaannya sekaligus memastikan, apakah Shoutarou jadi berbeda karena pernyataan suka –tak langsungnya dengan bunga.

Dengan tergesa, Philip berlari menuju rumah Shoutarou. Bermaksud untuk menunggu pemuda itu di depan rumahnya dan menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung di sana.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Shoutarou-

Cring~ Cring~

Dengan tergesa Shoutarou memasuki toko bunga milik Akiko. Sungguh, ia harus segera bersiap.

"Akiko, mana pesananku?" serunya tak sabar

Akiko tersenyum penuh arti seraya menyerahkan serangkaian bunga besar pada Shoutarou, "Silahkan, Shoutarou-_kun_~"

"_Sankyu_! Jangan lupa doakan aku!" serunya lagi, menyambar rangkaian 108 tangkai Mawar itu dan berlari tergesa.

Akiko berbalik menghadap Ryuu yang sedang menikmati kudapan buatannya dan tersenyum senang, "_Mission; accomplished_,"

Ryuu hanya menggeleng lelah.

Separuh berlari, Shoutarou bergegas menuju rumahnya. Berharap Philip masih tetap di depan rumahnya, meletakkan bunga di sana.

'Sedikit lagi…' batinnya.

Hanya beberapa meter lagi mencapai rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Philip di sana. Shoutaro menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Bisa saja ia hanya yang ia lihat hanyalah ilusi. Namun, ia salah. Philip benar-benar di sana. Terlihat tengah menendang-nendang bebatuan kecil di aspal. Nampak menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, Philip menoleh padanya. Mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Philip mulai berjalan mendekati Shoutarou yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, Shoutarou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

'Baiklah!' serunya dalam hati.

Ia pun menyodorkan rangkaian 108 tangkai Mawar itu pada Philip yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Shoutarou kemudian memberikan isyarat agar Philip membaca kartu yang tersemat diantaranya.

'**108 tangakai Mawar –Menikahlah Denganku**?'

Begitulah yang tertulis.

Philip terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menatap Shoutarou dengan wajah 'ini-bukan-candaan-'kan' yang sotak membuat Shoutarou makin canggung.

Sedikit menghela napas, Shoutarou mulai berlutut di hadapan Philip. Meraih satu tangan pemuda dengan _paper clip_ di rambutnya itu dan mengecupnya lembut, memandang mata Philip hangat.

Ia mengerti sekarang. Mengerti maksud Shoutarou yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya serius.

Bruk!

Refleks, Philip memeluk erat Shoutarou yang masih berlutut. Membenamkan wajahnya pada salah satu bahu Shoutarou mengangguk kecil dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Shoutarou tersenyum senang. Lamarannya di terima dan ia tak perlu khawatir soal apapun. Dielusnya pelan punggung Philip. Menenangkannya.

Philip menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum pada Shoutarou yang dengan senang hati membalas senyuman manis itu dan perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Philip. Dikecupnya belahan bibir pink Philip lembut. Menyampaikan semua rasa cintanya dalam ciuman itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas ciuman itu. Kedua pipi Philip terlihat memerah. Ia merogoh PDA miliknya dari saku dan mengetik sesuatu di sana,

["Kapan kita mengadakan updacara pernikahannya?"]

"Hah?"

"Ahahahahahaha!" bukannya menyahut, Shoutarou justru tertawa keras.

["Shoutaro! Kapan? Kapan?"]

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

["Hei, aku tahu kau tertawa meski tak mendengar! Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku!"]

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Shoutarou menyandera bibir Philip dalam sebuah ciuman.

**.**

**.**

**Tak perlu lagi menggunakan bunga. Aku sudah mengerti semua maksudmu, Philip**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Dalam sebuah _room chat_….

_Shoutarou: Philip, kenapa kau mengirimiku bunga seperti itu?_

_Philip: Ehh- karena aku bisu?_

_Shoutarou: Bukan. Maksudku bunga sweet pea dan sejenisnya. Kenapa kau mengisyaratkan perpisahan padaku padahal kau tak pergi kemana pun? _

_Philip: Eh? Aku tak mengirimnya kok?_

"begitu, ya? Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Akiko!" seru Shoutarou yang sepertinya telah mengetahui dalang dari semua ini.

Di toko bunga-

"Sebaiknya kita menutup toko lebih awal, Ryuu-_kun_"

"Ada apa, Aki-_chan_?"

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan datang jika kita tak segera menutup toko,"

**.**

**WOOOHOOOO~! Tamat, udeh, abis, abangnya pulang, lapak tutup!**

**Ngga cuap-cuap. Cuma minta, REVIEW~**


End file.
